1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power semiconductor device, and more particularly, to the power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and the fabricating method thereof which can efficiently decrease the cost of manufacturing equipments and process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As everyone knows, energy issue is a tough challenge in every part of the world. Many countries have set strict standards and schedules in order to improve energy efficiency. Nowadays, energy loss of electronic products can not be avoided in our everyday life. From AC/AC transformation of power stations, AC/DC/AC transformation of transformer stations, AC/DC/AC transformation of various drives, to indoor AC/DC power supply and DC/DC voltage conversion of terminal products, every single segment will induce energy loss. Particularly, the more segments are encountered, the more energy is lost. There may be up to 90% of energy lost during the transmission of electricity from the power station to the terminal product.
Thereby, semiconductor companies constructively develop new semiconductor structure to improve efficiency of electricity and reduce energy loss. By doing so, not only the energy waste can be slashed, but the purpose of environmental protection can also be reached. Among these semiconductor structures, the development of high efficiency power semiconductor devices plays an important role. Nowadays, many power semiconductor products, such as CoolMOS of Infineon, DTMOS of Toshiba, etc., which feature a super-junction structure to provide extremely low energy loss in both static and dynamic state, are available in the market. These power semiconductor products could be applied to various usages, such as high efficiency switching power supplies, renewable energy conversion equipment, LCD televisions, solar power systems, large power supply of computers and lighting systems, etc.
Although the power semiconductor products have good energy efficiency, the fabrication method thereof usually needs complicated and expensive processes for manufacturing these power semiconductor products. It is nard to lower the manufacturing cost. Thus, the price of these products is hard to decrease, which badly affects the willing for the consumers to purchase these high efficiency products and also seriously affects the achievement of the objects of environmental protection and energy conservation all over the world.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a power MOSFET and fabricating method thereof to solve the problems mentioned above.